pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pliki 0186a.exe
j e i t l Ta historia została zerżnięta z **** przeze mnie, z Bogiem. ---- Nigdy więcej, nie otworzę, tego, NIGDY, to przez niego tu jestem... Dzień wcześniej... Wrócony, zmęczony ze szkoły, usiadłem przed komputer, jako że rodzice wyjechali nad morze, to zostałem sam pod opieką 19 letniej siostry. Ma na imię Nicola, dosyć wysoka, szczupła kobieta, ale pomijąjąc tą kwestię, odpaliłem moją maszynkę do mięsa zwaną komputerem i krzyknąłem do siostry, aby dała mi żarcie, gdyż zdychałem z głodu. Po dostarczeniu jedzonka zacząłem wcinać je, było pyszne, mhm. Wszedłem na Facebook'a i dostałem wiadomość od koleżanki z jakimś dziwnym linkiem, więc w niego kliknąłem i automatycznie pobrał mi się plik o nazwie 0186ab.rar. Plik ważył z 49kb i był spakowany w archiwum Winrar. Bez żadnego zastanowienia otworzyłem owe archiwum i zacząłem grzebać w folderach, gdyż było tam ich ponad 30. Po arcynudnym zadaniu, które sobie sam wyznaczyłem, znalazłem dwa pliki uruchamiające dany program/grę, czyli pliki w formacie.exe. Nosiły one nazwę 0186a, 0186b.exe. Przed odpaleniem tych dwóch plików zastanawiałem się co ona mi wysłała, więc zminimalizowałem kartę z folderem i wszedłem ponownie na Facebook'a. Wszedłem w zakładkę z wiadomościami i to, co zobaczyłem, to mnie troszkę przeraziło, gdyż koleżanki konto... zniknęło? Zostało skasowane, widniał napis "Użytkownik Facebooka", więc myślę sobie, "Aha, no okej". Wyłączyłem Facebooka i zmaksymalizowałem kartę z folderem. Uruchomiłem pierwszy plik o nazwie "0186a", nagle czarny ekran i... nic? Cóż, więc klikam klawisz Windows, aby wyłączyć proces, ale nie działało. Zupełnie jakby się zawiesił... więc kombinowałem ile mogłem. Po 10 minutach zdenerwowałem się i zrestartowałem komputer. Po wejściu w pulpit od razu zobaczyłem dwa pliki, te same, które były w innym folderze! Myślę sobie "hmm, a one skąd"? Uruchomiłem po chwili drugi, gdyż tak mnie ciekawość pożerała. Kliknąłem dwa razy na plik "0186b" i znowu czarny ekran, ale.. dzwięk był, w słabej jakości i ktoś tam tylko szeptał w języku polskim. Nagle ekran zmienił kolor na szary, co mnie przeraziło, a szept był coraz wyraźniejszy. Pojawiły się głosy w tle, nie wiedziałem czyje, ekran sciemniał i były jakieś postacie, były na tyle wyrażne, że mogłem stwierdzić kto to. Nył to starszy mężczyzna, z jakimś na oko 8-12 roku życia dzieciakiem. Tło gry/programu było czarne, było widać tylko ich obwódki, które kontrastowały z tłem, czyli były białe, mocno białe. Szli oni przed siebie, nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co. Byłem trochę przestraszony, lecz zostawiłem uruchomiony owy program/grę, cokolwiek to było, bo chciałem się dowiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Dwie postacie odwrócone tyłem do mnie, odwróciły się w moją stronę. Starszy mężczyzna wskazał palce na mnie. Zdenerwowany nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale pomyślałem, że to tylko gra. Nagle ten facet zaczął rysować palcem na ścianie, która wzięła się znikąd... Napisał palcem, z którego lała się czarna krew... "If you life pleasant, disable it." Na PL"Jeśli ci życie miłe, wyłącz to"... Ciarki przeszyły mi, gdy to zobaczyłem. Ten facet miał smutną minę i wyglądał znajomo... Zacząłem się denerwować, chciałem to wyłączyć, ale ze stresu nie mogłem trafić "X", klikanie ESC nic nie dawało, schyliłem się i kliknąłem przycisk reset, ale... Pomimo zresetowania komputera, ta gra/program, odtwarzał się na pulpicie w tym miejscu co skończyłem! Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty i chciałem cokolwiek zrobić, aby to usunąć, ale nagle na ekranie pokazał się trzeci człowiek, z zębami jak u rekina, oderwał głowę dziecku i staruszkowi, po czym zmierzał w moim kierunki, szczerząc swój złowieszczy uśmiech. Próbowałem zmienić tapetę, ale nie mogłem, w procesach nic nie było! Czekałem tylko, co się stanie, pot spływał po mnie, jakbym siedział w saunie, ręcę się trzesły, a ten człowiek szedł w moim kierunku. Podszedł i powiedział "To już jutro" i nagle mała eskplozja! Spadłem prawie z krzesła z przerażenia, sprawdziłem co się stało, sądziłem, że to spod PC, ale upewniłem się. Szybko wyciągnąłem go od biurka, odłączyłem od zasilania. Otworzyłem obudowę i sprawdziłem co się dokładnie dzieje. Nic, odkręciłem zasilacz, ale nic nie było? Nic się nie stało, zacząłem się zastanawiać, skąd ten dym i piski? Cóż. Byłem zdenerwowany po tym całym incydencie, była już 22:30 i poszedłem kłaść się do łóżka. Około 2:40 przebudziłem się z bólem głowy, poszedłem do kuchni po jakieś lekarstwo i wróciłem do łoża. Zauważyłem, że cały mokry jestem. Więc uchyliłem okno. Po nieprzespanej nocy wstałem do szkoły, zabrałem śniadanie, ubrałem się i wyruszyłem w drogę. Szedłem chodnikiem, a przede mną szedł starszy pan z dzieckiem, tak się patrzę na nich... Z głośnym piskiem zza zakrętu wyjechało czarne BMW i kosą przecieło im głowy, jechało z dużą prędkością w moją stronę! Z wrażenia upadłem na ziemię... nagle zatrzymał się, i jakiś koleś wysiadł z BEEMKI, podszedł do mnie i powiedział... "Dziękuję chłopcze za wczoraj, uratowałeś mnie z tej potwornej gry". Tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak znikł. I nagle oświeciło mnie, ten starszy pan z gry, to ten co... Chryste, czekaj, nie, to nie może być - zacząłem w myślach mówić "Nie, to nie możliwe!". 50m dalej powstała plama krwi, ich głowy... ten widok mnie przerażał, krew tryskała na wszystkie możliwe strony. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, cały byłem spraraliżowany... Po 5 minutach tego zdarzenia oszołomiony całą sytuacją, nie wiedziałem co zrobić. :udzie na mnie patrzyli jakby na idiotę, a raczej na przestępcę, czy gwałciciela. Kiedy wstałem, zorientowałem się, że dotykałem ostrza tej kosy. Przyjechała policja w szybkim tępie, zabrali za szmaty i wrzucili do radiowozu, próbowałem powiedzieć, że to nie ja, ale oni mnie nie słuchali. W sądzie dostałem karę do 25 lat pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu na 3 lata. Pod żadnym pozorem, nie włączaj tego pliku. ---- PS: Tak, wiem, mało grozy. Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania